


Support

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crossword, F/F, salmon ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Ava and Sara have a 'meeting' where they spend time completing crosswords and discussing their respective teams. When Ava expresses how some Time Bureau agents aren't sure she is cut out to be Director, Sara proves to her girlfriend that she is capable of anything.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



> This was written for pirateygoodness as part of the DCCW Rarepair Swap. I hope you enjoy :)

“So what time period are the Legends going to mess up next?” Ava asked Sara teasingly not looking up from her crossword.

“We’re not sure yet, it’s been a slow month at work.” Sara said as she casually ascended on her salmon ladder.

“Slow? You make it sound like a bad thing that people aren’t messing with time.”

“It means there’s nothing to do and I’m stuck on a ship that has one bathroom with five other people. So, thanks for that.”

She goes up the next ring on the ladder. 

Ava drops the crossword and reacts with mock horror.

“I’m sorry you’re blaming me for this?!”

“Yeah, you told me yourself that since you took over as Director aberrations have been down 40%.”

“Well, I’m sorry for doing my job well.” She said sarcastically, before abandoning her crossword and approached the salmon ladder.

“You still couldn’t do it without me and my team.”

“No, I really couldn’t.” She switches her tone to be more seriously.

“ And I couldn’t deal with my team without you being their to save us occasionally.” 

Ava’s face lights up.

“ Did you just say-“

“Occasionally.” 

“Well you and your Legends are occasionally useful to helping us too.”

They giggle and both role their eyes.

“So… speaking of my help did you need any help with that crossword you abandoned.

“Hm.” Ava says distracted by Sara’s abs.

Noticing this, Sara swings slightly and wraps her legs around Ava’s waist and lowers herself so their eyes were level and centimetres apart. 

She speaks slowly and intermits each word with a kiss.

“That… crossword… on… the… table… do… you… need… help… finishing… it.”

“Maybe… later.”

 

20 minutes later

“So, this crossword what clues are you stuck on?”

“5, 9 and 12.”

“Ok.” Sara slides the paper over.

“So the Captain of the Nautilus is Nemo, Nullified is negated and the former name for Istanbul is Constantinople.” She says seconds later.

“Let me see.” Ava steals the paper back and attempts to fill in the words, they all fit perfectly.

“ How did you- how are you always so good at these.”

“I practiced a lot of these so that I could impress you during our Skype calls.” Sara admits.

“How did you have the time?”

“ I live on a Timeship, time was the least of my problems.”

“You live on a Timeship with five other people and one bathroom, how we ever have any time alone without someone walking in accidently or with a problem is beyond me.”

“ You really think all my team does is create problems and messes don’t you?”

“I-“ Ava attempts to protest 

“It’s ok, it’s mostly true. Yesterday Mick set fire to the microwave.”

“Sounds like Mick. Wait a minute you don’t have a microwave, Gideon cooks all your food.”

“Exactly.”

“ So did he steal a microwave just to set it on fire? How did he set it on fire? Did it damage anything?”

“It’s funny you assume he stole it. I don’t know, I don’t know and not that I know of.”

“That’s- I’m sorry but does it make it much better that he bought it?”

“Not really and I don’t actually know if he bought it or not I didn’t ask.”

“How do you not know any of this?”

“I didn’t ask. Because that way he won’t ask me tonight details about what exactly we are doing now. That’s the secret to living on a ship with five people and one bathroom, not to ask for details people don’t want to share unless it causes danger or they actively show that they want to share that information.”

“What exactly do they think we are doing this afternoon?”  
“I told them we had a meeting.” She uses air quotes, “ and left the rest up to the imagination.”

“Well it’s not a complete lie, we have discussed some business and-“

“Did some important business.” Sara raises her eyebrows suggestively causing Ava to blush.

“Yeah, that to.”

 

Ava shakes her head.

“I thought my job was hard but I certainly couldn’t do yours.”

Sara picks up on her shift in tone.

“Is everything ok at the Bureau?”

“There’s a group of Agent’s who don’t think I’m capable of being Director because I’m a-“

She can’t bring herself to say the word ‘clone’. Luckily Sara knows exactly what she’s saying and cuts her off.

“Why? That’s ridiculous. Aberrations are down 40% since you became Director and you’ve kept my team mostly under control which is a feat in and of itself. You’re Ava Sharpe and you can master anything much faster than the rest of us.”

“I’m not sure that’s true.”

“You rode that horse-“

Ava laughs guiltily “that was a joke I have actually ridden a horse before.” 

“ Ok, but you still are able to cope with and deal with any situation that my team or the Bureau has thrown at you.”

Ava nods but Sara can tell she is still unconvinced.

“I’ll prove it to you.” Sara said determinedly before looking around the room for inspiration.

“I know, have you ever attempted a salmon ladder.”

“No, I prefer to watch you do it.”

Sara laughs.

“Come on give it a try.”

Ava hesitates before nodding and attempting to muster up confidence.

“Ok, sure.” She approaches the ladder but Sara stops her.

“ You can’t do it in that.” She gestures towards her pant suit.

“Ok, do you want me to go home and change or-“

“No wait here I’ll be back really soon.”

Sara runs to her room and comes back with one of her tops.

“Here try this, it should fit.” She throws it at Ava who catches it instinctly. She changes quickly.

“So how do you do this?” Ava inquired.

“Ok so you pull up your legs whilst simultaneously pushing up the bar.” She demonstrates as she speaks. 

Once she has completed it she gracefully jumps down.

“Simple.”

“Simple.” Ava repeats more sarcastically.

Ava jumps up, grabs hold of the bar then hangs for 30 seconds before successfully swinging the bar up on her first try.

“See?” Sara says smug that Ava has proved her point.

“Yeah, that wasn’t hard but I haven’t mastered the last step yet.”

“The last step?” Sara repeated with confusion.

“Yes and I need your help.” She gestures to Sara to come closer.

Sara wearily approached Ava who is still hanging from the pole. Without warning Ava wraps her legs around Sara’s waist.

“Oh yes this step.”

Ava pulls her closer before kissing her deeply.

“Have I mastered it?”

“Let’s see.” 

Sara initiates another longer kiss.

“Yes, I think you have.” She confirms after they finally break away.


End file.
